Sleep and You
by flowerblanket
Summary: Skye's really attached by how warm the bed is with Jemma in it. Without her she just can't find sleep


**Note: This was inspired by a post on imagineyourotp tumblr com ! **

* * *

><p>Skye loved sleeping with Jemma. Not making love to her just sleeping next to her. Having their limbs tangled together, feeling Jemmas breath on her lips.<p>

Usually Jemma goes to bed before her. Having a hard day in the lab always made her sleepy and she used to go to bed early. Whether to read or to listen to music or to actually sleep, Jemma was in bed before Skye. Late nights were standard and so was that the bed was warm when Skye decided to sleep, because Jemma was already there. She then snuggles closer to her wife and Jemma would lean her head on Skyes chest. The warmth that came from Jemma always made her relax and blend the day out. It made her think to how grateful she was for a life like this. It was like an invitation to dreamland, she was never sure if she wanted to sleep when the best dream of her life was laying right next to her.

So it was no surprise that when Jemma wasn't home by the time Skye went to bed, Skye felt literally sick.

As she slipped under the covers and didn't feel the usual warmth that came from her wife she cringed. She let her hand wander over the biochemists side but the cold didn't feel alright. Of course not.

„Dont be a baby Skye" she said to herself, turned around and tried to make herself comfortable but it didn't work.

She tossed and turned wrapped thightly their blankets over her body but just like Jemma made a secret bond with their blankets the warmth didn't seem to come without her. And without Jemma it didn't feel like home.

Sure Skye had slept without Jemma, but it was something like the couch, or the bathtub (long story).

Skye sighed and made her way to their living room and onto the couch. Skye was unbearable tired but she turned the TV on. She flipped through the channels and eventually ended up watching a documentation about trying to heal diabetes. Jemma would watch it, she thought. God, how attached she got. She remembered being a teenager and planning a life living independet and free. She used to make fun of people who rely on others. But she was different now. It wasn't Jemma who changed her. It was Skye's pure love for her. Skye was still free and independet and she was sure if she would ask Jemma to travel the world she wouldn't say no. The point was that the woman who choose to marry her,supported her in everything she did, even if Jemma was sometimes not quite okay with it, she made sure she knew that she was utterly loved.

She loved having Jemma around but sometimes she needed her space and Jemma did, too. Then they would sit in different rooms and do their work and just come out to eat something, but in the evening Jemma was always warming their bed and when Skye joined she felt Jemma smile.

And she never missed how her heart beated at a faster pace whenever the hacker kissed her. And after all the years they spend together she was still grateful for this sign of affection.

Hearing a door open and clicking shut caused Skye to stop in her thoughts. Light footsteps approached the living room and she saw a confused Jemma there.

„Hello sweetheart, what makes you stay up so late?" she asked with a smile, as she tossed her keys onto the table and settled her bag next to the couch.

„You" Skye stood up and wrapped her wife in a thight hug.

„Huh?"she was confused but still tangled her hands in the hackers hair

„The bed wasn't warm" she nuzzled into her neck

„Well if you were cold you could've.."

„No" she looked down into Jemmas eyes. „It appears that I can't manage to sleep without you, or your warmth. I wanted to but you weren't there and it was really cold and it didn't feel right sleeping there without..."

As she looked at the scientist she saw a big grin plastered around her face

„What?"

„So, my wife, who could easily knock out the baddest guys out there, says she can't sleep without someone warming her bed? That's super sweet" she crunched her nose and pinched Skye in the cheek.

Skye looked taken aback before shaking her head, throwing her hands up and saying „That was so not what I meant"

The biochemist smirked before going to hang up her coat

„It was excactly what you meant" she called from another room „And it is really cute, that you admit that"

„First of all I didn't admit anything second I'm not cute!"

„Whatever you say dear" Jemma came back and gave her a quick peck on the lips.

„Oh, I guess I forget something in the lab..." Jemma started with a fake-thougtful voice. „I think I have to go back and go get it..." she turned around, making her way out of the living room. „Jeeeeemmaaa!" Skye pouted and grabbed her wrist, causing her to turn around

„Lift your sweet ass in our bed like right now"

Jemma wrapped her arms around Skye's neck

„Only when you admit it" she whispered in her ear

„Ugh why was I missing you again?"she smiled and brought her hands to cup Jemmas face and to kiss her passionately.

* * *

><p><strong>Later<strong>

Skye couldn't help but smile, as she saw Jemma next to her, they finally managed to go to back and Skye felt a warmth surround her. She swung an arm around Jemma's waist and tried to bring her closer.

„Jem?" she whispered in the dark.

„Mhmm?" she answered half asleep.

„I really can't sleep in our bed without you"

She smiled lightly. „I love you"

Skye smiled too, and kissed her nose „I love you more"

Maybe it wasn't the body heat that made it warm and comfortable maybe it was the love

* * *

><p><em>-My first language isn't english so I apologize for all mistakes ! I love youu! =) -<em>


End file.
